Revenge
by Jargondojo2
Summary: Hasaya, a young Sand Village Shinobi, and his teammates discover a secret that may lead to the destruction of the entire world. (This story was mainly a collaborative work by me, TeamAJPunk1998, and a friend of ours who doesn't have a FanFiction account)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey people of the Fanfic community! Sorry if you no like dis, but it's just my style of writing and my first Fanfiction so go easy on me! this story uses the original characters me and my friends made.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to where they belong, or something...

"We're closing in on the target. Everyone, keep it together this time." A voice over the earpiece in Hasaya's ear said. He jumped from tree to tree, occasionally catching glimpses of his teammates doing the same. Kikushi was riding in the puppet he had named Tortoise in the back of the group, while Kagami was up ahead, the fastest of the small gang of Shinobi.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Hasaya replied. He remembered the previous mission's failure. It had been a C rank, as higher up missions were hard to find these days, so it shouldn't have been hard. It was a simple escort mission. They had failed so horribly that they didn't like talking about it.

Now, they had a new mission, an A rank one, even. It was an assassination. Someone from the Hidden Mist had asked this of them, and they took the mission right away.

"I know we finally got an A rank mission, but I am so hungry! Can't we get some ramen and assassinate this dude later?" Yol was complaining, as usual.

Kikushi whispered back in a fierce tone of voice, "Shut up Yol, and stop being such a baby."

Hasaya glared at them. "Everyone shut up. We're here." They had been too busy arguing that they almost passed the location up. Hasaya got out a kunai and got ready to kill the target. He signaled for Kikushi to circle around the small wooden house so he could block the exits, and for Yol to climb to the roof and keep a look out for anyone that might endanger the mission.

"Kagami," he whispered so their position wouldn't be given away. "Can you handle this?"

"Don't underestimate me." She said, and they prepared to enter the house. He looked around, seeing nothing, and went to the door. Kagami went through the open window to the left of the door, and Hasaya shook his head, laughing.

Hasaya slowly and carefully opened the front door, cringing as it creaked. He crept through the house, searching through each of the rooms, not finding anyone. He whispered in the earpiece, "I'm not finding-" He was cut off as a force struck him in the arm, knocking him against the wall. It was dark, so he couldn't see what hit him, but he knew that it was powerful.

Suddenly, four large needles flew at him. They flew into his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. He tried to escape, however he couldn't without tearing a blood vessel.

"I need assistance here" he cried.

He looked around, but no one showed up. Then, just as another kunai knife was about pierce Hasaya's heart, Kagami busted through a nearby window and deflected it.

"Thanks" Hasaya said

"You owe me big time" she replied confidently.

While this was happening Kikushi and Yol were in the heat of battle themselves. Kikushi was in Tortoise using his cannons to fire large amounts of kunai knives, while Yol was trapping enemies in mirrors, piercing them with ice. They were about to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of the enemies when both Hasaya and Kagami were both blown out of the house.

They all readied themselves for battle, forming a circle. A man stepped out, he looked upon the team and smiled while saying

"You fools, did you really think that you could defeat me?" he exclaimed.

"Well…kind of" Hasaya replied while putting his hand over a wound.

"Can you still fight?" asked Kikushi, emerging from his battle damaged tortoise.

"I...I think so..." He stood up.

The group was then surrounded by hundreds of shinobi. Hasaya activated his byakugan, Kikushi summoned his eagle and bear puppets for battle, Kagami used her sharingan, and Yol was readied his ice mirrors.

"Come on, come at me bro!" Hasaya exclaimed.

"Very well" The unknown man replied.

He appeared in front of Hasaya, punching him in the stomach and knocking him back, while all at once the man's followers attacked. It seemed like an eternity of fighting but only lasted about thirty minutes until the team fell. First Yol, next Kagami, then Kikushi, lastly Hasaya, getting one last glimpse of the man before passing out.

(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :3 many more to come!)


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

They each woke up to find no one but themselves at the scene of the battlefield.

"Where are we and where is my Ramen?" Yol, as usual, only has food on his mind.

"Could you stop being arrogant for a second? Just a second?" Kikushi spoke for the others.

They had failed, again. Hasaya seemed to be the most disappointed; for he realized that he, as the leader, was responsible for this failure. The main thing that was damaged, however, was their pride. It had been completely destroyed by the man and they had been lucky to get away with their lives. Hasaya had felt a somewhat personal hatred towards the man for some odd reason. Even though he had no idea who he was, he felt that he had met him before.

They began the long journey back to the sand village.

Once the sun started to set, Hasaya felt that he should say something to the demoralized group.

"Ok I know that didn't go like we planned it to go, but we each fought very well." He said.

"Didn't go like we planned?! That was pitiful!" Kagami exclaimed, furious. "We failed AGAIN. Our second mission this month and we've failed both of them."

Hasaya said nothing, staring at his team, ignoring Kagami, and felt reminiscent. He looked over at Kikushi, remembering the day they met. They day they became best friends.

There was a time of nonstop fighting between Leaf and Sand villages. Hasaya had been promoted to Chunin, which meant he got to fight in the war. He rushed into battle, eager for bloodshed. He had defeated a couple of leaf shinobi, but was aching for a real fight. He noticed a Jonin that would have been an easy kill; however, he was quickly killed one of Kikushi's puppets. An ANBU Black Ops had spotted Hasaya and thought of him as an easy target. The man had rushed him, unsheathing his katana and nearly sliced Hasaya's head off. Had Hasaya not had the Byakugan, he would have succeeded.

Hasaya had learned early in his life that his family were the descendants of a single man that defected from the great Hyuga clan. This man and his wife both had the Byakugan, as did his children. They had produced many generations after that. Although, because the children were not pure-blooded Hyuga, the Byakugan was now a rare trait, and one that Hasaya possessed.

Then, Hasaya rushed Kikushi. He hit him in the jaw, went in for another straight to the stomach, but both were blasted back by a wind jutsu created by the Black Ops team.

Kikushi and Hasaya, agreeing on a temporary truce, went into close combat with their foes; However, the ANBU Black Ops had a few advantages, obviously, because of his superior experience. The only advantage that Hasaya had was the byakugan, although this seemed to be enough as he was actually able to defeat him. He was then attacked by more Black Ops, each one just as powerful as the first one.

Surrounded in the center of the throng of Black Ops agents, he was continuously attacked by them, fighting back as hard as he could. After taking out about twenty of them, though, he was about to fall. Then, all of the sudden, the crowd had a hole blown right through them by Kikushi's Tortoise puppet tank, while others were being killed by his other two puppets Eagle and Bear. He came to the center where Hasaya was.

"Are you okay?" Kikushi asked.

"Just fine." Hasaya panted.

Kikushi then grabbed the injured Shinobi, threw him into tortoise's shell, and used his "Scroll of 1000 Puppets" to fight. The crowd was beaten back by the sheer numbers of the puppets. Soon, all the Black Ops agents were dead. Kikushi knew that Hasaya could be seriously injured so he got him back to the sand village as soon as possible.

Once Hasaya woke up, he realized he was in a hospital bed with Kikushi sitting by his bed side.

"Why didn't you run off when you had the chance? Why not leave me there to die?" Hasaya wondered.

"That was incredible, what you did out there. I have a proposal for you." Kikushi stated.

Hasaya sat up. "What kind of proposal?" he asked

"Well, I think that if you and I team up then we could become even more powerful." Kikushi replied.

"Hmmm…" He had to think about that. He barely knew this shinobi, let alone trusted him. One, he seemed a little suspicious, and two, the puppet thing creeped Hasaya out a little. Hasaya was deeply loyal to his village, so he had little reason to trust this stranger. But maybe, deep inside Hasaya, something told him to just go with it. Or maybe he was simply desperate. Whatever the reason was, Hasaya accepted the offer.

"Well I'm glad that you chose to accept because I have a very important mission to do and I need a person who has fire in their heart to watch my back." Kikushi explained the mission to him, Hasaya paying attention to every detail.

So, the new duo was off on their mission to ambush a leaf shinobi force west of the Sand Village. Because of the raging sandstorm, both Hasaya and Kikushi had to camp out inside Tortoise's shell for a while. So, while they were forced to be in a space with each other, they decided to get to know each other a little.

"So what's your story?" Kikushi asked.

"Well, when I was very little, my house was burned down, killing both my parents and my little brother. All I have left," Hasaya told him, pulling down his shirt revealing bandages all over the left side of his body, "are the burn scars."

"U-um ok" Kikushi said, startled.

"So how about you? What's your story?" Hasaya asked

"When I was a baby, I had the Grim Reaper sealed inside my body. I grew up resenting my parents, the ones who did that to me, until the day when a stranger came to my house and killed them in front of my eyes. You know what he said to me?" he asked Hasaya.

"No, what?" he wondered.

"He told me that I would never amount to anything. That I would never be like my parents, the heroes, the ones who saved their village by sacrificing their own son's body and sealing that demon inside me. He told me that I was worthless. He pulled up his knife, about to kill me too, until the reaper stopped him." Kikushi's eyes were far away, glazed over.

"I swore, that day, that i would become stronger. That i would amount to great things. That i would find that man and kill him, without the help of some stupid spirit."

Hasaya just stared at him. It turned out that him and this stranger had something something in common, after all.

They both wanted revenge.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: The Return

To say the least, Hasaya and Kikushi's mission had gone perfectly. The two had complemented each other perfectly in battle, predicting each other's moves, and when the battle was over, they agreed that their temporary truce was no longer temporary.

"Hey…you did good…" Hasaya panted, weary from the long battle against the leaf village shinobi.

"Thanks…" Kikushi replied. The two gathered their things from the hiding spot they had used while ambushing the ninja and walked off.

"Hello? Are you even listening Hasaya?" Kagami's voice broke his reminiscent trance. "Honestly, you're worse than Yol!" At those words, everyone looked over at Yol, eating a bowl of instant ramen next to a generator powered mini stove.

"What? I got hungry." He simply said, shrugging, and went back to his bowl.

"Okay, maybe that was an understatement, but you are still pretty bad."

Hasaya ignored Kagami's rant, noticing something that he hoped was what he thought, and walked past her to the oasis. They were in the middle of the desert, pretty much completely lost, and had run out of water a long time ago. This small pool of water was a gift from above. Everyone else went over and got a drink, except Yol, who had his fill of drink when he drank the water left over from his Ramen.

"I think all this team needed was a refreshing drink to get their heads together." Hasaya said when they had gotten their fill, the team collectively murmuring in agreement.

"Let's get moving then!" Yol stated, very out of character.

Hasaya stared at him for a moment, and was glad that Yol was finally getting into the spirit of things. He picked up his stuff and followed Yol in the direction of the sand village. The rest of the team followed as well.

**(Writer's**** Break: VEGETA GETA GETA GETA GETA GETA VEGETA GETA GETA GETA GETA GETA VEGETA GETA GETA GETA GETA GETA YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME AS A GHOST OK back to business ^.^)**

They continued walking for about an hour until Hasaya saw the shape of the Sand Village walls in the distance. He grew excited and pointed it out to everybody. They all cheered, as this had been an unusually long mission. They had been gone for several days and they desperately wished to arrive home.

"C'mon guys! It's just up ahead!" he shouted, and they all ran full speed behind Hasaya. Then he stopped. He knelt down and felt the sand beneath his feet. Then realization hit him. "Guys mov..!" was all he got out before the ground opened up and swallowed them up.

_"Please guys. I know we can get through this. Just stay strong." _were Hasaya's last thoughts as his mind fell deeper into the darkness.

* * *

***Me: Yay chapter 3 is finished! However, this is only part one of the three part chapter 3 special! I've been working hard on this story, and I haven't been able to post because I was on vacation but I'm back now. **

***Sky: Obviously, smart one  
**

***Me: Shut up man go back to your asylum!  
**

***Sky: NOOOOO! **

***struggling noises, fighting* **

***Sky: I got the mic now! Be sure to check out our DeviantART account, Jargondojo, and see ya next time! **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: The Awakening

**Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! Sorry I haven't put any thing up for a while, I was in San Antonio for a week, Then my computer didn't want to work, Then I had to go all the way to Wyoming for the summer, so I haven't had a lot of time. But now I'm back and ready to present to you: Revenge, Chapter 3, Part 2!**

* * *

Yol woke up and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain went through his head.

"Owwwww..." Yol muttered, standing up slowly. "What I wouldn't give for some ramen right now..." he complained. Yol looked around, not able to see anything because of the dark, so he searched the the blackness for a tiny, even miniscule bit of light. And, surprisingly, he found som,e, seeping in through a crack in the ceiling. He made an ice mirror to reflect it, and put it under the light.

The light filled the room and Yol was in a chamber with all sorts of statues. There was a hallway leading to a door. Yol attached the ice mirror to the ground and walked to the door, not knowing what was on the other side.

"Here goes nothing..." Yol said to himself, and walked through the door.

* * *

Kikushi had been awake for hours.

He had sat in the total darkness waiting for the time when his eyes would adjust. When they finally did, he could see the room he was in was some sort of ancient ritual chamber. There was a pedestal next to a table covered in some dried blood. Kikushi did not want to be in that room any longer, so he looked around until he found a small button on the wall. He pressed it, and the wall slid down, revealing a hallway.

He went down the hallway and found a door. He twisted the handle on the door, and hoped that what was on the other side was not going to kill him.

"_Now would be a good time to show up, Hasaya." _He thought to himself. "_A __Really__ good time." _He went through the doorway.

* * *

Hasaya, unlike the others, was not awake, nor would he be for quite some time. He had hit his head on something on during the fall. But for now, he was dreaming, and his mind was fully alert.

"Hello?" his voice echoed in the enormous mansion. Then he heard a scream. he looked around, and heard it again. It was coming from upstairs. He rushed up there and found a door. He felt the doorknob, and it was hot. He kicked the door down, and saw a different world. There was a small boy running through a burning house. "Mom! Dad!" The child screamed. The small boy ran from room to room in this huge Mansion, searching for something or someone. Hasaya was no longer just watching this. He had lived this. This was his memory.

He ran through the house, searching all the rooms. He hadn't found his parents. The smoke was almost too much for him to bear, but he kept searching. He found his parents' room finally, and opened the door. His mother and father were dead, no more than flaming corpses. He remembered being in so much pain. From behind him, he heard a voice, one that didn't belong in this memory.

"You are Fire, Hasaya. Take back what is yours. Have your revenge." The voice said, and Hasaya turned around. He got a glimpse of the keeper of this voice before blacking out. He did not wake in darkness. The room was lit up by fire light.

Fire coming from inside him.

* * *

**Part 2 COMPLETE! I would appreciate it if this story got reviews, Especially from certain people that I have been asking to for a while, *HINT HINT* Anyways, Here is Sky With his news: **

***Sky: I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!**

***Me: Get back in my head!**

***sky: NEVARRRR!**


End file.
